Byakuya
Byakuya is another Samurai of Gallifrey and similar to Raviel, one of the division commanders. He commanded the 6th division. Appearance: Byakuya has slate gray eyes and short blond hair. In addition to the standard Samurai uniform, he sometimes wears a white scarf. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk and is a family heirloom, having been handed down from generation to generation. The scarf alone is worth ten galaxies. He wears fingerless white tekkou which only cover the back of his hands. Personality: Byakuya acts in an aristocratic manner, as he is indeed a member of the royal family of Gallifrey. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Byakuya is easily offended if his name is not used properly. As such, he viewed Orothrim with disdain for always referring to him improperly. Byakuya is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. When he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hot-headed, as noted by his grandfather. Byakuya strongly believes in law and order. As a Samurai of Gallifrey, he works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, no one else will. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if it goes against his own wishes. Byakuya feels that "part of a Samurai's responsibilities is to make sure that the lieutenant's responsibilities are taken care of". In spite of his icy and regal manner, Byakuya cares for and protects those important to him. After the events leading up to the Maretha incident, he admits law isn't perfect. Byakuya is popular among the females of most species, and was voted number one in the "Samurai we desire to release a photo book for" poll taken by the Gallifreyian Women's Association. He likes Japanese cherry blossoms, night-time walks, spicy food, and bananas, but does not like sweets. Byakuya excels in calligraphy. Abilites: Master Swordsman: Byakuya is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Tremendous Speed: Byakuya is arguably best known for his nearly unmatched speed. Having been taught by, but never beating "Goddess of Flash" Jenny, he is easily one of the fastest people of Gallifrey. He even remained incredibly fast after severing the muscles and tendons in his left leg. Lightning Strikes: An Equilibrium technique where one, moving to their opponent's back, directly attacks and seals one's "Chain" and "Well" in two rapid strikes. The "Chain" and "Well" are the two points which every Gallifreyian has, where he generates and stores his amber. Destroying them, effectivly kills them, other people would die of the injuries due to them severing msot major attery in the chest. Furthermore this attack is his favorite to use. The technique is so fast, an opponent may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible see the movements. Amber: He can exert an immense amount of Amber, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable Samurai. His Amber pressure can be felt from a great distance, and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Master Tactician: Byakuya is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is a crafty tactician, effectively using his Amber to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents, and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Enhanced Endurance: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Division-Samurai like Raviel, Byakuya is a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Kastiel, despite gaining severe injuries, Byakuya continued fighting effectively, even ignoring his wounds to the point where he seemed unfazed by them. During his fight with Orothrim, Byakuya willingly damaged himself to escape from his enemy's powerful attack, and continued to fight as though unaffected, eventually obtaining stalemate. During his fight with a Master of Darkness, he had his entire left arm mutilated, and still defeated the Mirror Verse Being known as, the Fullbringer. Enhanced Durability: Byakuya was able to resist the unique healing properties of the Upper Yard fruits without rotting away after being fully healed, Enel even stated he ate more than anyone else. Amber Blade: Byakuya's blade is called Senbonzakura and in its sealed form appears as a regular katana. It has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath. Shikai It is triggered by the command "Scatter". Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. The release can be negated before it completes, as seen when Jennifer Donovan wrapped the blade in cloth. However, if the release completes itself, Senbonzakura is rendered near unstoppable. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. The blades can be used for defensive purposes, as they can protect Byakuya from an incoming sword swing. In order to protect Byakuya from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a Hurtless Area where it does not cut anything within 85 cm of Byakuya unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area. Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Byakuya's Bankai is a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, Byakuya drops his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated, and no one can dodge or even see the movements of these blades. The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can simultaneously use them for offense and defense. He commonly forms them into large masses to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As they move through the air like torrents of waves, they give the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along the wind. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's defensive use allows Byakuya to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, forming a body shield. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is mentally controlled. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold. Similar to his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase Scatter. Bankai Special Ability: Byakuya's Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This variety of techniques makes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi extremely versatile. These techniques are activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Senkei The true form of Senbonzakura. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, which form four rows. These rows float just above each other, and circle around Byakuya and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it concentrates his Bankai into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Byakuya can mentally control these swords, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed blade. While they seem solid in this state, the swords can just as easily dissipate back into the multitude of tiny blades they are made up of. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. Senkei seals Byakuya in with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The deadliest aspect of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare for Byakuya to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands. Gōkei This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud before flying into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. It proceeds to collapse in on itself, obliterating the opponent. When used, it completely obliterated a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack forced Byakuya himself to back away. Shūkei Hakuteiken This condenses each and every one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The Amberl energy and pressure released by this form is immense. The blade appears bright white, and its aura takes the form of a bird. Pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated Amber energy. This form's blade can create aggravated injuries in a single blow. The wings can be used for flight. Whether or not this form allows only one attack is as of yet unknown. Category:Gallifreyians Category:Division-Samurai